Yes
by SarahFace21
Summary: Kristin is having a bad day and Alex is determined to figure out what's wrong. Real Person Fic


"Cut!" the director yelled for the tenth time this scene. Alex groaned and stared at his other co-workers just to see that they were equally annoyed. The last person his gaze fell to was Kristin and he really couldn't stay mad at her when it was so clear she was having a bad day. "Why don't we all take a half hour break, and then maybe we can get this shot done before I go completely gray." the director snapped and then everyone started going their separate ways.

Alex's efforts to catch up to his friend were hindered when he was stopped by Stephen, "What's wrong with her today?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Alex replied.

"This isn't like her," Stephen told him.

Alex sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I know that. Excuse me, would you." he walked passed his friend and continued to walk until he was outside of the sound stage. He made his way over to the trailers and completely walked by his and headed to Kristin's. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was worried about her for the simple fact they had gone the entire summer without speaking. He would call, text, email and everything would go unanswered. He didn't know what was going on but he was determined to find out.

"Krissy, whether you open the door yourself I'm coming in," he said when his knock went unanswered. Finally, after a few more seconds, the door opened and Alex walked in closing the door behind him. When he turned back around he saw his friend sitting on the couch with a box of tissues on her lap. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Kristin shook her head and very softly said, "It doesn't matter, Alex, please leave me alone."

Alex moved some hair out of her face, "Kristin, everything concerning you matters to me. You can tell me anything, you know that. It's obvious something is wrong and until you get it off your chest you're going to keep messing up your lines. Everyone is already getting irritated with you, hun, come on, talk."

Kristin was silent for a few minutes. The only sounds being heard in that trailer were the sounds on her sniffles. "I don't even know where to start," she finally blurted out.

"You can start with why you've been ignoring me for the past few months. We've been on set for season six for a total of four days and you have only spoken to me while we're filming. I haven't seen or heard from you since…"

"Comic Con," she cut him off, "I know how long it's been."

Alex shifted so he was facing her better, "Care to tell me why?"

Kris licked her lips and took a deep breath, "Do you ever think that maybe sometimes we act a little too friendly towards each other?"

Alex's eyes widened. That was not a question he was expecting, "Uh, no, not really."

"Has any of your girlfriends complained about the amount of time we spend together or the way we, for lack of a better word, flirt with each other?"

He shook his head, "No. Every relationship I get into knows a head of time that you have a special place in my heart."

She started crying at his words, "You have a special place in my heart too."

Alex was really stating to get worried now. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, "Hun, what exactly is wrong?"

In that moment she was glad he was holding her because she didn't think she could take seeing his face. "Abri didn't like the way we were acting towards each other at Comic Con. He basically told me outside of work I couldn't see you anymore." the words felt horrible leaving her mouth.

Alex pushed her back so he could look at her, "And you didn't fight him on it?"

Kris sighed, "Of course I did, but he's my husband, Alex and I have to respect his feelings."

"What about my feelings? Don't my feelings matter?" Alex was really starting to feel a little heartbroken. They were best friends, had been since day one on set and now she was telling him some guy, who he never liked anyway, was coming between them.

"Your feelings always matter, why do you think I'm such a mess? I can't take being around you knowing that we can't be the way that we used to be."

Alex stood from the couch and started pacing. Things weren't turning out the way they were supposed to and it all started going downhill the moment she said, 'I do.' Alex cleared his throat, "Why did you marry him?"

Kristin was taken aback, "Don't ask a stupid question, Alex."

"It's not stupid and I want answer. I went to you weeks before your wedding and told you how I felt about you. I begged you not to marry him. I asked you to run away with me, to marry me, to love me and you said you couldn't do that. Why?"

Kris started crying more. This was a conversation that she never wanted to have but now he was forcing it out of her. "I was pregnant, alright? I was pregnant and marrying the father was the right thing to do. A few weeks into the marriage I miscarried though and a part of me took that as a sign that I should have said yes to you, but it was too late. I was married and I didn't want to get divorced."

"What about now?"

"What _about _now?"

"Do you want to get divorced now?"

"Alex…"

"My offer still stands, Kristin. I love you, I've always loved you and watching you with him has been torture. I want you to be my wife and I want to have children with you, grow old with you. Don't you want that?"

She did want that, she had always wanted that but she didn't know if she could handle getting a divorce. How would it look if she divorced Abri just so she could be with Alex? Things were so complicated and confusing and Kristin did the only thing she could think of; she stood up, walked over to Alex, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "Yes."

There was a knock on the trailer door and woman's voice said, "Ten minutes," and Alex just smirked at Kristin. "Are you being serious with me right now?"

She nodded, "I love you too, stupid, don't question me."

Alex cupped his hands on her face and kissed her again, "Now can you please get your act together out there before you get yourself fired?"

Kristin took a deep breath, "I can try, although now I have a pending conversation with Abri on my mind."

"It will be just fine, because honestly, if he or anyone else couldn't see this coming they're retarded."

Kristin laughed and hugged him close to him, "I'm sorry I was ignoring you."

"It's alright," he ran his hand through her hair and pushed her head back so he could see her face, "Now you just have the rest of our lives to make up for it," he smirked and placed another kiss on her lips before they headed back to set and back to work.

The end.


End file.
